


high school sweethearts

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Trigonometry and dissecting frogs in science class are not what come to memory when Alec remembers his days in high school.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: stories from an alternate universe [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	high school sweethearts

Mathematics and dissecting frogs in science class are not what come to memory when Alec thinks of high school. 

**No.**

Sweaty evenings with the sunset colouring in, is what clouds his memory instead... and the attentive fingers that crawl up his shoulders and tingles the surface of his skin. 

The first time he and Magnus kissed, the universe must have opened up and swallowed him leaving him nothing but orange painted dreams. 

And he didn't mind it for life had never been fair to him. Ever since he could and had made sense of his penis and what it and his heart wanted, Alec's life had been nothing but uncertainty til one day, another man called him pretty. Alec beat the shit out of said man because what ludicrous business was he trying?! Men weren't pretty... especially tall strapping men like him. 

Alec suddenly moans, "I feel like you're about to swallow me with your eyes", he gasps and swallows while looking down at Magnus. 

"That's because you're distracted", Magnus tells him with a not so pleased look. 

Alec swings his arms around Magnus’s neck, "Remember that time in the auditorium in front of everyone you kissed me?" 

Magnus smiles and holds him in a tighter hug, "That's still the best day of my life", he grins now lost in the nostalgia of the moment. "After all...", he then hooks his fingers, guides Alec's lips to his and whispers with a conniving pitch, "I was determined to make you my high school sweetheart". 

Alec is all smiles, kisses him back and― "Magnus... ," he calls while grinding down meticulously and skilled, "How much deeper will you let me love you?"

Magnus laughs... looks up at him with a conniving smile and giggles some more, the remnant of his reminiscent still fresh, alive and playful in his mind, "Alexander..."

"Yes, Magnus?"

"Call me strange but I love you more than cooked food".

Alec laughs and as the emotions― light yet heavy, blue and white and pink and floaty overcome him, he leans forward and captures Magnus's lips betwixt his and moans, "Cute! And I'm about to cum."

... 

magnus x alec


End file.
